Nothing Like A Pantomime
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto sees a homeless child on the street and Jack comes up with an idea to help...


Nothing Like A Pantomime

Everyone loves a Pantomime. I certainly do. Do you?

It was nearing Christmas and The New Theatre in Cardiff was putting on their annual Panto. This year it was Robin Hood. But it was a Panto with a difference. It was being performed with members of Torchwood Three in it.

Captain Jack Harkness was the rebel, Robin Hood.

Gwen Cooper was a Hand Maiden.

Ianto Jones was Will Scarlet.

Owen Harper was Alan Adale.

Toshico Sato was a Hand Maiden.

Rhys Williams was Friar Tuck.

Amateur actors filled the other roles.

It was that time of the year when everyone was in good spirits. Buying presents. Giving, hopefully.

You may ask how it came about that Torchwood Three were in the Panto well it happened like this…honest!

The Torchwood team started to arrive for work. As usual, Ianto was the first to arrive and went about making a pot of his infamous coffee. Taking it round to the others, he said;

"I saw a young girl in my Street beggin' for money this morning. I've seen her a couple of times before. She couldn't have been more than thirteen. I asked her where her parents were…."

"And I bet she told you to naff off," interrupted Owen.

"As a matter of fact," said Ianto, smiling," she did. But then I gave her a fiver and she changed her tune. Cried, she did."

"You have a good heart, Ianto Jones. "Jack told him.

"Mmmm. Wish I could have done more. She said there are quite a few homeless kids out there on the streets of Cardiff." Ianto gave out donuts. "They meet up at night, sometimes outside Cardiff Train Station, pool their takings and buy food."

"Maybe we can," said Jack, "Help them, I mean." He held up a piece of paper.

"How?" asked Ianto, walking over to stand next to Jack.

"The New Theatre are hoping to put on a Pantomime this year, but they don't have enough actors."

"What Panto?" asked Owen.

"Robin Hood." Jack smiled.

"Let me guess," said Gwen, "you want us to perform in it?"

Jack nodded. "Why not? It's a great way to raise money and awareness for these children."

"How? We won't be paid."

"With collection boxes. After each performance we make a plea for donations."

"You're bloody brilliant, do you know that, Harkness." Observed Owen.

Jack just beamed.

"And who will be Robin Hood?" asked Tosh.

Jack smiled.

"You."

"Yep."

"He'd make a very dashing Robin," said Ianto, sitting opposite Jack.

"Okay, let's go see the people at the New Theatre and get us cast ." Gwen added.

"You, Gwen are Maid Marion."

"You're 'avin a laugh," snorted Owen.

Ianto smiled.

"Oi! Less of that." Joked Gwen.

"Ianto, you can be Will Scarlet.""Well, red is my colour."

"Owen, Alan Adale."

"Tosh one of Gwen's Hand Maidens. Hell, even Rhys could be Friar Tuck." Jack laughed.

"'He'll love that," said Gwen.

"Good, it's settled. We can pop along there now if everyone's okay with it."

They all nodded.

Jack drove the SUV into town and parked at the back of the theatre in their car park.

"You all want to be in the Panto?" said the manager.

"Yes," said Jack. "You need actors, here we are." Jack stretched his arms out to emphasis the fact.

"Have you ever acted before?"

"Have I ever acted…. Have I ever acted? No, but I'm a fast learner."

"He is," agreed Ianto.

"Well, I'm afraid we have a Maid Marion. Her name is Angela Whittle."

"I don't mind being a Hand Maiden with Tosh," said Gwen. "Less lines to learn."

"Can any of you sing?"

"I can," said Ianto.

"We're Welsh," added Gwen, matter-of-factly..

"Mmm. What about Friar Tuck?"

"Yes, he's Welsh, too."

"But can he sing?"

Gwen nodded.

"If you give us a song we sing together, we'll be fine." Owen told him.

"We start rehearsals at 9am tomorrow morning."

"Fine," said Jack.

"What about Rift activity," whispered Tosh.

"Tune our mobiles in, like you did before."

Tosh nodded.

"Okay, back to the Hub."

"Before you go," said the manager, "here are your scripts. It gives a list of the songs and who sings them."

They each got a script.

"You sing a lot Jack."

"Oh, will have to brush up my singing in the Hub, Ianto."

"If you must." Replied Ianto, keeping a straight face.

Jack playfully punched him in the arm. "You love my singing."

"Whatever you say, Jack."

Mmm. Okay, back to the Hub for a team meeting."

'Team meeting?' mouthed Owen to Tosh.

They both laughed.

Back at the Hub, they gathered in the boardroom. Ianto had made a large pot of coffee and opened a packet of biscuits. As they sat around the table, Jack walked behind each one of them.

"Now, if Ianto can find out more about the children living on the street, we can find a way of helping them."

"They really need a Hostel, Jack. We won't get enough to build one of those." Remarked Owen.

"But we might be able to buy one on the cheap and renovate it," said Ianto, looking at Jack. "Look at all the disused building. We could call the owners, see if they want to sell. Some have been empty for decades."

"Good Idea, Ianto. Tosh, see if you can find a building that can be made into a Hostel. Preferably three stories."

Tosh nodded.

"Let's look at these scripts."

Gwen thumbed through a few pages. "Ianto, you've got quite a bit on your own."

"I have?" Ianto looked at where Gwen had her script open at. "Oh, my. Oh, dear."

"Ianto, don't worry. You're a natural." Jack winked at him.

"Hmmm."

After the meeting Tosh brought up disused buildings in the Cardiff area. Then she took down phone numbers and called a few of them.

"We could contact local businesses," said Gwen. "Builders. Plumbers. Electricians. Decorators. Ask for their help. Like they do on the telly."

"Okay. Good. Get right on it, Gwen."

"I'll help her," said Owen.

"That's what I like to see. Busy, busy, busy." Jack turned to Ianto. "You go back to St Mary Street. See if you can find that girl. Tell her what we plan to do. See if you can find out exactly how many there are."

Ianto nodded and was gone.

The team were busy on the phones for the next hour or so. Jack was on the phone to Janice and David at Eddies American Diner at the Bay.

"We're doing a Pantomime at the New Theatre. I was wondering if we could use your Diner for a Fund Raising Night. I'll pay for the food and drink, of course."

"What's it for?"

"Homeless children in Cardiff."

"Okay. When were you thinking of having it?"

"How about today week?"

"Yes, no problem. We'll provide the food and drink. Our contribution, so to speak."

"Thanks, David."

"Bye, Jack. Oh, will we see you and Ianto today?"

"Not sure."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack's mobile phone rang "Hello?"

"It's Ianto."

"Hi."

"I can't find her, Jack. No ones seen her today. She isn't in her usual spot. They don't know where she is. She's missing!" It came out all in a rush.

"Okay. Calm down, Ianto. Come back here, okay?"

Strained silence.

"Ianto? Do you hear me? Come back here."

"Okay," it was almost a whisper.

"We have a building, Jack." Called Tosh

Jack went to his office door and looked down into the Hub.

"That's great. Where is it? "

"Splott."

Jack moved his head from one side to the other. "How much?"

"£45,000.00. It's quite big, too. Three floors and a large front and back area."

"Not bad. "

"And we've managed to get a building firm to donate plaster boards, paint, nails and maybe a few hours free labour."

"Great. Ianto isn't having much luck finding that girl."

"Just got off the phone with a plumber. He's willing to plumb in sinks, toilets, baths and showers."

"Yes! That'll put a smile back on Ianto's face."

"I'll help Gwen and Owen," said Tosh.

Jack checked his watch. "It's getting late and we haven't eaten yet. Let's take this up to Eddies and grab something to eat when Ianto gets back."

"Fine by me," said Owen.

Gwen and Tosh agreed.

And so it was, twenty minutes later, they were sat at a booth in Eddies Dinner eating burgers, fries and onion rings. Ianto didn't seem to have much of an appetite.

Jack was watching him.

"We'll go back to the Hub, you and I," he told Ianto. "Ring round the hospital. Maybe she had an accident or fell ill."

"Thanks," said Ianto.

"Now, eat something."

Ianto picked up his burger and nibbled at it.

"This Panto better work out how you want it too, Jack. We've got quite a few guys lined up wanting to donate and lend a hand," said Owen.

Jack clucked his tongue against his teeth. "Yeah, I know."

A lady in the booth behind them couldn't help but overhear them talking. Standing up, she moved to stand at the bottom of their booth.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but hear you talking about The New Theatre and the Pantomime to be held there."

Jack just smiled.

"I'm, Angela Whittle. I'm going to be Marion."

"Jack Harkness. Please, do join us."

Ianto scooted across so he was closer to Tosh and Angela moved in beside him.

"The manager phones me earlier and told me your were going to be at rehearsals tomorrow. I just wanted to come and say thank you." Angela looked from one Torchwood member to another, then explained. "I love theatre of every kind. Musicals. Comedy. Drama. Christmas time I love a good Panto. But this is my first that hasn't been amateur dramatics. It's my first big break, to maybe, be noticed by someone." She smiled shyly. "I've always wanted to act, this might be my chance to live my dream."

"And I hope the dream comes true," Jack said, placing a hand over hers.

"Can we get you anything to eat or drink?" Asked Owen.

"Oh, I'd love a milk shake, if that's okay?"

Jack caught Janice's attention. "What flavour?" He asked Angela.

"Chocolate, please.""Janice, one chocolate milk shake for the lady."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks."

"The manager said you want to do this for the homeless children of Cardiff."

"Mmmm, that's right." Jack picked up an onion ring and took a bite out of it before continuing. "Ianto," He pointed to Ianto, "saw a child on the street. Couldn't have been more than thirteen, maybe fourteen, begging. She said there were quite a few like her in and around Cardiff. They meet up each evening and buy food."

"That's so sad. I never realised there were children, too."

Owen smiled, and said. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I read in the paper that The New Theatre were looking for people for the Panto. That was about three weeks ago. I'm staying with a friend until the end of the Panto."

"What about family?" asked Gwen.

"They come down at weekends."

Angela's milk shake arrived.

"Thank you."

"We have a building and quite a few companies and shops have donated items we'll need to get the place up and running, but I'm confident we can make this happen," said Jack.

"When will all this begin?"

"As soon as rehearsals finish tomorrow, for us. Contractors are picking up the keys to the building from the guy who owned it. They're gonna make a start on it with the bits we already have," said Owen, smiling.

"That's great. The kids will have somewhere to go."

"I'll hire a projects manager, he can look after things while we're at the Theatre."

Angela nodded.

They sat and chatted for another twenty minutes and then Angela thanked them and left.

"She seems like a very nice lady," said Owen. "I'm gonna enjoy working with her."

Jack gave Owen one of his looks.

Owen held his hands up. "No, Jack. I'll keep my distance. She'd a married lady " He smiled.

"As if that will stop you," said Ianto, eating his burger.

"Oi, tea boy, shut it!" said Owen, then smiled. "But you're right."

Ten minutes later, they all went home.

"See you guys in the morning. About 8.15am. We'll all go together."

"Nite Jack." This from Gwen.

"See ya," said Owen.

Tosh smiled her goodbye.

"Wanna come back with me, Ianto? Have a nightcap before you go home?"

Ianto smiled. "Just one. I'm drivin'."

They went back to the Hub.

Next morning they all met in the boardroom. Ianto had made coffee and bought donuts for them again. He and Jack kept exchanging smiles and Jack winked at Ianto, making him blush.

"I, I, what did you two get up to last night then?"

"Nothin'," said Ianto too quickly.

"It's about time," said Gwen.

Jack just smiled, saying nothing. Ianto's expressions were priceless.

"We….just had a night cap, that's all."

"Right," said Owen.

"Okay. Let's drink up and get going. Don't want to be late on out first day."

As Jack went passed Ianto, he tapped him on the butt.

Ianto looked around to see if anyone had noticed, then smiled at Jack.

Jack drove the sleek, black SUV with Owen riding shotgun. Jack didn't mind He could steal glances at Ianto through the rear view mirror.

They parked at the back of the theatre and went round to the front door. The women behind the ticket desk pointed them towards a back door that lead down to the dressing rooms and the stage.

The manager was waiting on stage for the rest of the cast to arrive. Angela was already there. They all exchanged hellos.

"Okay, we have our two main characters, Robin," he pointed to Jack, "and Marion," pointing to Angela

"Rhys will be here in about ten minutes." said Gwen.

The manager looked at her.

"Friar Tuck."

"Arh, I see. Thank you."

"What's Rhys doing?" asked Jack.

"Arranging pick ups of the stuff donated."

"Right. Good job." Jack smiled.

"Okay, you all have your scripts. Robin will be on stage first. He'll welcome everybody to his forest and then he'll sing and his merry men will join him. Then Maid Marion will appear in her carriage and she and Robin will chat." he turned the page. "Next the Sheriff of Nottingham makes an appearance, just to get the audience involved a little more.""I could have played hi," said Owen.

The manager continued. "Back to the forest and Robin and his men sing. Marion appears. Sing….well, you can see it's going to be fun."

Jack looked at Angela and winked. Owen frowned.

"Let's get started, shall we? Robin, off stage the rest in the seats down there, please."

Jack went off stage and waited for the music to start. As the intro to his song started, Jack walked slowly on stage and began to sing.

Ianto and Owen looked at each other, as they heard Jack's fantastic singing voice.

"Is there no end to his bloody talents?" said Owen.

Ianto smiled. "Appears not. He's good."

"Yeah. If you can sing like that, Ianto, I'm screwed," said Owen.

Ianto just smiled. 'You're screwed' he thought.

"Okay, Maid Marion, please."

Angela went up on stage and sang like a nightingale. Her voice and Jack's went well together.

Next, it was Ianto's turn. He had a beautiful voice, and Jack was smiling all the while he was singing. He also went through some of the gag commentary he was to do with the audience.

"Okay, is Friar Tuck here yet?"

"Yes," said Rhys, "that's me."

"On stage, please."

Rhys kissed Gwen before going on stage. He didn't have a voice like the first three, but he wasn't too bad.

"Thank you. Can we have all the Hand Maidens please."

Gwen and Tosh joined three other ladies on stage and they sang and danced together. They were good.

"All the Merry Men next, please."

Owen and six others got up on stage. They sang together and Owen smiled. They sounded not too bad.

"Can we have a bit of dialog now, please. Robin and Marion."

Angela and Jack took centre stage.

"I hope you're happy with my horses and carriage!" said Angela.

"Very much so." Jack smiled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No." Jack shook his head.

"I am the Kings cousin, Maid Marion."Jack bowed. "And you are more beautiful than they say, My Lady." Taking her hand, Jack kissed it.

"Good, good. The Merry Men and Robin, next."

They all got on stage together and started singing.

"Together, together….."

After going through a few more songs and dialog, the manager smiled. "Okay, that's it for today. Back here at 9am sharp tomorrow, people. Thank you."

Angela went to speak with Jack. "That was good. You have a nice voice."

"Thank you. So do you."

Angela smiled at the compliment.

"We have to be going and sort out the building materials. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The team got into the SUV and Jack drop them to Splott.

The building was looking a lot better than in the picture Tosh brought up on the internet the day before. All the weeds and litter from outside had now been almost cleared away. Old broken bricks and bits of wood had been removed to a nearby skip. It was starting to take shape.

Jack went into the building. It was just a shell. No windows to speak of. No doors. Most had all been removed years ago by persons unknown.

The project manager Jack had hired that morning, was inside looking at a plan. He and Jack shook hands.

"It's a big job, but we should have it finished before Christmas, all being well."

"We've had offers of labour as well as materials. There are a few builders coming this afternoon."

"Great. I'll put them to work when they get here. Now, we can have two good sized dorms. One for the boys. One for the girls. On different floors, I thought."

Jack nodded.

"There's are decent sized shower rooms. A big entertainment come lounge and a dining room. The kitchen will be along the back wall."

Jack turned in that direction. "We also need a room for a manager with en suite facilities."

"No problem. There's a space on the first floor, by the girls dorm. We can fit it in there. I presume you'll hire a woman."

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"Okay, we'll factor that in."

"Did we get much delivered after Rhys dropped off his load?"

"Come take a look." He couldn't hide his smile.

They walked out the back where there was more room. Stacked up were cans of paint. Bricks. Sheets of plaster board. Boxes of nails. A few drills. A digger and much more.

"You must have reached the right people. We have loan of the digger until all the works done."

"Great. I love those things."

The project manager eyed Jack, realised he was kidding and smiled.

"Just kiddin', I'll leave that to you guys."

Goin back inside, Jack went up to the first level. The whole floor was covered in debris. Men were beginning to clear it away. On the second level, it was even worse. Drug paraphernalia and old use condoms were evident all over the floor.

"I believe it was a squat at one point. The owner had them evicted, eventually."

Jack sighed. There was a lot to be done, but he was confident that it would all be finished before Christmas. All that was needed now was cash donations.

Next morning they arrived at the theatre and spent a good part of the day rehearsing. When they had finished, Jack went over to speak with Angela.

"We were wondering if you would like to come take a look at the building we bought. It doesn't look much now, but it will in a few weeks."

"Where will you get the money until the Panto opens in a few weeks time?"

"We're holding a fund raising get together down at the Bay. You're welcome to come along. It's next Friday night at Eddies Dinner."

"Arh, yes. I know it. I'd love to."

"About 7.30pm for 8pm."

"Perfect."

Jack smiled as Angela left.

"Not gettin' in there, are you Jack?" asked Owen.

Jack looked at Ianto. "No. And neither are you."

"Spoil sport." Owen laughed.

Driving back to the Hub, Jack kept looking into the rear view mirror. He noticed that Ianto was looking tired.

"Ianto, are you okay? You look tired."

Ianto forced a smile. "I'm fine, Jack. Thanks." He looked out of the window, at nothing in particular.

Owen stole a sideways glance at Jack, that didn't go unnoticed.

Owen shrugged.

Once back in the Hub, Jack joined Ianto at the coffee machine as Ianto started to brew some of his incredible coffee.

"You sure you're okay? You need time off?"

"Yep I mean no. I'm just a bit tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. I….was thinking about that girl."

"Damn! I knew there was something we were gonna do the other day." Jack sighed. "Why didn't you remind me?"

Ianto just shrugged, carrying on with the coffee making.

Grabbing Ianto's arm, Jack walked towards Tosh's work station, picking up the phone he dialled a number.

"Hi, this is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood, I wonder if you can help me."

"Yes, sir, what can I help you with?"

"Have any homeless girls been brought in over the last three days? About thirteen or fourteen years old."

"We had a girl brought in here yesterday. Malnutrition and bruising. Could that be the one?"

"I'm not sure. We'll be there directly. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Bye."

Jack hung up. "You up for a visit?" he asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded, a faint smile curled his lips.

Jack smiled.

"The coffee is nearly made. Help yourselves," said Ianto, following Jack.

Going back out to the SUV, Jack drove to the University Hospital.

"Not sleeping well. You really should have told me."

"You have enough on your plate just now. I didn't want to add to it."

Jack parked and they both got out.

On entering the main building, Jack looked for a nurse.

"Hi I'm looking for the children's ward."

"Second floor, third on the right," she smiled at Jack.

"Thanks."

Ianto smiled at her.

Taking the stairs two at time, Jack and Ianto soon reached the ward.

"Hi, I phoned earlier about a young homeless girl who was brought in yesterday."

The nurse nodded. "Bed three on the left."

"Thanks."

Going into the ward, Ianto spied the girl. She saw sat up in bed, looking out of the window. She looked up and smiled at seeing Ianto.

Ianto smiled back at her. "I was beginning to worry about you," he told her.

"Really?"

"Course."

Jack walked up behind Ianto.

"This is my boss, Jack Harkness. We'd like to help you and your friends get off the streets."

"How?"

"Build you a Hostel," put in Jack.

"You'd do that for us?"

"Yes," replied Jack.

"Why," her eyes narrowed.

"Because it would make Ianto happy," said Jack, placing his hand on Ianto's back.

"We're in a Panto, trying to raise money to pay for renovations on a building we bought in Splott.""You already have it?"

"Yep," said Ianto, happily. "I don't even know your name," he said.

"Crystal."

"I'm Ianto and this is Jack."

Jack waved.

"You're really doing a Panto, for us?"

Ianto nodded, looking at Jack.

"I'd like to see that."

Jack nodded to Ianto.

"Maybe, when you're better, you can come and watch us rehearse."

Crystal smiled.

They stayed with Crystal for another half hour and then they left.

"Feel better?" asked Jack, when they were walking back to the car.

"Yes, thanks."

Jack smiled. "Anything for you, Yan."

'Yan' Ianto mouthed.

Jack laughed, slapping him on the back.

At the rehearsal next day, Jack told Angela about Crystal and how he and Ianto had invited her and a few of the other kids - if they could persuade them - to come to a rehearsal. He explained that Crystal had bruises and was malnourished.

"I'd like to go and visit her if I may."

"I think she'd like that," said Ianto.

At the end of a very long days rehearsal, the Torchwood team went back to the Hub and up into the boardroom.

"We're having the Fund Raiser in a few days time at the diner. I've invited quite a few company directors and Cardiff officials, most of whom have accepted. I need you all there, for support, mainly."

"Whatever we can do, Jack," replied Owen.

Jack nodded his thanks.

"I've also invited the New Theatre's show manager and Angela, who might be bringing Crystal, if she's well enough by then."

"If not, I'll try and get one of her friends to come in. I know where they hang out now." Ianto told them.

"Have you been by the building in the last few days, Jack?"

"Yes, it's looking good. The old windows are out and the new ones are ready to go in, once we get some."

"These Cardiff officials, have you invited the Major?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, and he accepted."

"Do we know exactly how much money we'll need to complete this project? I mean, we haven't exactly paid the £45,000.00 yet, have we?"

"No, not yet. But the money will be there for him in a day or two."

"Wh….who's paying for that?" Ianto hesitated.

"I am."

"What?" said Owen in a shocked voice.

"Where did you get £45,000.00 from, Jack? If you don't mind me asking" asked Gwen.

"I don't spend much…."

"We noticed," joked Ianto.

Jack frowned. "They have paid me well since 1890 whatever."

"And you've saved it all, all this time?" asked Owen.

Jack nodded. "I spend, when I need to."

"You are full of surprises, Jack Harkness."

Jack smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Ianto moved towards the door.

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned. "I….was going to make coffee."Jack shook his head. "Time to go home. It's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow."

All the team went home, but Ianto lingered at the sliding door. Jack watched him from his office but made not attempt to call him back, so Ianto left.

On the night of the Fund Raiser, the diner was full of officials and company directors. Jack was in the midst of them.

Angela was there with Crystal.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have a proposition to put to you. Torchwood are in the Panto this year at the New Theatre. We want to make people aware of homeless children in and around Cardiff. Begging so they can eat. So they can stay alive. There are more than you'd think, living off hand outs. Some probably die, and we just never know about it." Jack walked amongst them, standing behind Crystal. "This thirteen year old girl was in the hospital. Suffering from malnutrition and bruising. It shouldn't be like that. Not in this day and age." Jack sighed, moving on. "I propose that we renovate a building and turn it into a Hostel for these children. Put a manager in there to help look after them. Staff to cook and help keep the place tidy. I'm not saying the kids don't do anything. Far from it. Enrol them in schools. Make them into decent citizen, just do something." Jack stood, hands on hips. "Extend their life expectancy. You'd want the best for your own children. Do this for them. Put your hands in your pockets and make a donation. Pledge us building materials or help. Just please, do something for them."

There was silence. Then a single clapping, followed by three, four. Then the whole room applauded.

Jack noticed that it was Angela and Crystal who started clapping first and winked at them. The rest of Torchwood clapped after them.

Donations and pledges flooded in and in no time at all, Jack had managed to raise over £23,509.00 in cash pledges and donations of building material, beds, furniture and workers.

Angela walked through the crowd to speak with Jack.

"You did a fantastic job. Thank you."

Jack smiled. "No. Thank you."

Crystal walked over to Ianto, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank, Ianto."

He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm glad you're better. I can stop worrying now, can't I?"

Crystal hugged his waist.

Ianto kissed the top of her head.

Jack watched them, and smiled.

The next week or so was really hectic. Dress rehearsals came and went.

The opening night was just a few hours away. Jack and Ianto were at the Hub. They were in Jack's office, sipping Scotch. Jack perched on the edge of his desk. Ianto seated.

"Here's to our first night," said Jack raising his glass.

"To our first night."

They clinked glasses.

Jack lean forward, kissing Ianto.

Ianto pulled back for just a moment to look into Jack's eyes. Then he put an arm around Jack's shoulder, drawing him closer. They kissed briefly. Ianto felt tingles up and down his spine.

"I….think we better leave now. We don't want to be late," said Ianto, standing.

Jack smiled. "Always the sensible one."

Ianto smiled shyly.

The curtain was down. The lights in the Theatre were all on. The cast stood in the wings, waiting the hour when the curtain would rise and the Panto would begin.

Jack looked dashing in forest green.

Ianto sexy in red.

Angela was wearing a yellow sequined dress with a matching headdress, and looked stunning.

Even Rhys looked good in a habit.

As the curtain went up, Jack welcomed everyone to the forest, and broke into song.

The audience clapped when he had finished and Jack smiled and bowed.

The Panto began.

Children laughed.

Songs rang out through the theatre.

At the interval, ice cream and soft drinks sold well.

Back stage, the performers chatted about their performances.

It all went well. The manager was pleased with everyone.

Yes, the first night was a great success, and after the performance, the cast bowed and then Jack took centre stage.

"Thank you." He waited for the applause to die down. "We'd all like to thank you for coming this evening, ladies, gentlemen boys and girls. I'd like to ask you all to do something for me tonight." Jack looked into the audience and saw Crystal. He waved to her. "Look into your hearts and your pockets and think about the homeless child this Christmas time. The ones on the street begging. The ones you can't see, trying to keep warm. To find a place to sleep. Food to fill their bellies." Jack began to walk as he spoke. "On your way out, there will be buckets placed at the exits, please, give generously. Give a homeless child the gift of life this Christmas. Put a smile on their faces. Give them a home of their own. That's all they want after all. We, the cast and crew of the New Theatre, thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you all." Jack took another bow, and the cast members clapped him.

The audience began to stand and clapped along.

"I thought that was a wonderful speech," said Angela afterwards.

"Thanks. Let's hope it unlocked a few wallets."

"I'm sure it did."

"At the end of each performance, we can take a count and maybe do like they do in churches for new roofs. Have a chart of some kind. Show the amount collected and the progress on the building itself. Take photos, maybe."

"Sounds good to me," said Owen, moving up beside them. He smiled at Angela. "You were really good tonight."

"Thank you. So were you. All of you."

"I had a great time," said Owen.

They were joined by Tosh and Gwen.

"It was really good of all of you to give up your time in the first place. It can't be easy. Juggling this with work. Anyway, I have to go soon. My family are here."

Tosh looked at Jack, getting his attention.

"Excuse us for one moment, please," Jack said to Angela.

Tosh and Jack moved to one side.

"What is it, Tosh?"

"Weevil alert."

"Where?"

"Down by the Bay."

"We better get going." Jack stopped. "How come our mobiles didn't go off?"

"They did." Tosh shrugged. "They're in the dressing room."

"Arh." Jack looked around. "Where's Ianto."

Tosh looked at the floor.

"Tosh, where's Ianto?"

"He had his phone in his pocket on vibrate. While you were doing your closing speech, he left."

"Alone? You let him go alone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jack…."

Jack moved towards Owen and Gwen. "Work calls. Ianto's gone on ahead." Jack turned to Angela. "We'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Bye for now."

"Good night."

"Night," said Owen.

Angela smiled.

They followed Jack out to the car.

"What is it Jack. Why did Ianto leave?" asked Gwen.

"Weevil alert. He had his phone on him."

"Typical Ianto," said Owen.

Jack glared at him

"It's a good thing, though." He added.

"He has at least ten minutes on us."

"Where is the Weevil?"

"At the Bay."

"Close to home, then."

Jack gunned the engine and backed out of the parking space and into traffic.

"Come one, come on." Jack was tapping the wheel, impatient to get going.

"He'll be okay, Jack." said Owen. "Ianto is always prepared. Bet he had his Weevil spray on him, too."

Jack didn't say anything all the way back to the Bay.

Parking the SUV, Jack rang Ianto's mobile phone.

No answer.

"Come on, Ianto. Pick up."

They walked to the Information Centre and unlocking the door, went inside.

Ianto's phone was on the counter. It had blood on it. Picking it up, Jack went through the secret door leading through to the lift down to the Hub. As they all got out of the lift, Jack quickened his pace and almost ran through the sliding door.

Ianto was sat on the battered old couch. Blood was running down his face.

"Ianto!" Jack was on his knee beside him.

He swatted Jack's hand away. "It's just a scratch, really."

Owen sat beside him and inspected the wound. "Just a little more than that, I think. But, he'll live." Owen smiled at Jack to reassure him. "Let's go down to the autopsy table, and I'll clean you up."

Ianto got up and Jack caught his arm as he began to wobble.

"Dizzy. Got up too fast," said Ianto, smiling.

"Right," said Jack, helping him to the autopsy table.

Owen washed off the blood and put three sterile strips across the cut. "Try and keep it dry for a few days. Impossible for you, I know. But try."

Ianto nodded.

"Did you get the Weevil?" Jack asked, by way of breaking the silence that was growing between him and Ianto..

"In the cells."

Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay," began Owen. "If I'm not needed anymore, I'm off home."

"Mmmm, me too," said Tosh.

Gwen left with them. "Bye you two."

Jack waved.

Ianto waited until they had all left before speaking. "I'm….sorry. You were talking and….my phone vibrated and….I thought…."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Taking hold of Ianto's hand, Jack lead him back to the couch. Sitting down, Jack took him into his arms, kissing him gently.

Ianto pulled back.

"Yan?"

"We….need to talk, Jack. About this…."

"Yeah."

"I….can't explain it. It's not men, other men. It's just you. You have this….this hold over me." Ianto smiled. "Sometimes I find it hard just breathing around you."

"I feel the same way about you."

"So, what do we do about it?"

Jack took Ianto by the hand and led him up to his office. Once there, Jack started to descend the ladder into his bunker style bedroom.

Ianto smiled, following.

The next few performances went without a hitch. They collected more and more each time.

The first night they got £874.47p.

The afternoon performance £900.76p

Second night £947.09

Third afternoon performance £1090.71p

On the third night, they collected £1293.52p

"That's incredible. At this rate, we can get the windows bought and fitted. The 1st floor is almost finished and the furniture is going in tomorrow afternoon."

Angela looked at the chart. "You're doing really well. I'm so pleased."

Jack smiled. "The word has spread. We're getting donations through the post and at the ticket office as well. The boys floor is well on it's way now."

"You really struck a note the other evening."

Jack shook his head. "It's all down to Ianto. It was him who told us about the children. I acted on that."

Ianto blushed, pleased as punch.

"Do you have a name for the Hostel?" Angela asked.

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't really thought about it." Jack thought for a moment, then looked at Ianto. "Yep, I've got it. 'The Ianto Jones Hostel for Children'."

"Really?" said Ianto.

"Mmmm." Jack nodded.

And so it was that the 'Ianto Jones Hostel for Children' was opened in Splott with donations and good will from the general public, businesses and shopkeepers alike.

Crystal and many of her friends now live there happily, and will enjoy a proper Christmas. Some for the first time in a long while.

Others remained on the streets, preferring not to move to the Hostel.

Our thoughts and love go out to them.

Jack and the other members of Torchwood gathered in the boardroom and drank a toast to the project.

"Here's to many more children off the streets of Cardiff." Jack looked at Ianto. "And to much more in the future."

"Cheers!"

THE END

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANGELA


End file.
